LED solid state luminaires provide a broad, uniform, powered, electrical platform for the integration of sensing equipment such as image sensors (e.g., cameras). The sensors may not only be used to view and track activity, but also to establish occupancy. That is, the sensors may be used to establish whether one or more occupants are present in a space and the number of occupants in the space—both whether occupied/unoccupied and number of occupants. While some image sensors may recognize and count, for example, humans and/or objects, within their respective visual fields, such multiple image sensors that are in close proximity of the same monitored area may all count the same person. For example, multiple camera sensors that have overlapping fields of vision may each count the same entity, which may lead to a total tally of occupants that is more than the actual number of occupants. Because the sensors may not have fully overlapping fields of vision, using the count from just one of the sensors may lead to a total tally of occupants that is fewer than the actual number of occupants. Thus, while individual image sensors can count objects or humans in their own visual field, multiple image sensors viewing the same area may lead to a miscount of objects and/or humans.
Thus, in some applications, systems and methods that improve occupancy detection by determining whether multiple image sensors have a common visual field are desirable.